If Only You Knew
by Raven Mysti Carter
Summary: Something causes Elizabeth to realise how much a member of her team means to her. Rating may change.
1. The Worry

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to MGM or whoever it is...**

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction EVER! Please be nice.**

**Chapter One**

**"Man Down!" These were the two words that still echoed in Dr Elizabeth Weir's mind.**

**Elizabeth stood at her usual post, the balcony overlooking the gate. She hadn't moved for the past two and a half hours, for that was how long ago she had sent SGA-1 through the gate even though she had a feeling that something was not right.**

"**Dr Weir, it's not healthy for you to just to stand there." Dr Carson Beckett said as he walked up beside her.**

"**Carson, I'm fine." She said in a voice that didn't even convince her.**

"**Just come and have some lunch." He said, gently placing his hand on her arm to guide her away, when suddenly the gate lit up.**

**Turning sharply away from Carson, Elizabeth ran down to the controls. The technician didn't even have time to say who it was before Elizabeth powered down the shield. Something was wrong and she knew it. In an instant, she was running down the stairs towards the gate when she looked over her shoulder at Carson, who was still standing where she'd left him.**

"**Carson, fetch your medical team and your equipment and get back here immediately!"**

**Carson nodded and ran out of the room.**

**Elizabeth moved forward again when Teyla came running through the gate.**

"**Dr Weir, Dr McKay said to tell you that we have a 'Man Down'."**

**All Elizabeth could do was nod, her eyes never leaving the open wormhole. Minutes past and more people came through the gate, but none of them was the one person she was waiting for, they were more refugees. Suddenly weapons fire came through the gate. Elizabeth grabbed Teyla and fell to the floor, looking up in time to see Dr Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex come through carrying an unconscious person.**

**Her heart stopped as she rose from the floor to see if her fears were confirmed.**

"**Carson!" Ronon yelled, causing Elizabeth to jump. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw Carson running down with his medical team in toe.**

**Swallowing hard, she dared to look at the body of the man in front of her, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor as more weapons fire came through the gate.**

"**Power up the shield!" A familiar voice yelled from just above her.**

**Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized who it belonged to. Pushing him off her, she stood and looked around the room. There were about twenty five refugees and only one injured man who, as it turned out, was hit by a wraith stunner.**

"**Looking for someone Liz?" The voice whispered in her ear. Slowly turning around, she saw Major John Sheppard standing behind her, smiling as if nothing had happened.**

'**How does he do that?' She thought to herself, angry for letting herself get all worked up.**

**Rolling her eyes, she turned away, quickly climbing the stairs and running out of sight.**

**Teyla watched on in silence, before walking over and placing her hand on John's shoulder.**

"**Was it something I said?" He asked never averting his gaze from where Elizabeth had disappeared to.**

"**She is a brave woman." Teyla said softly. "But even the bravest of warriors can worry about those they love."**

**John remained silent as Teyla walked away, her words echoing in his head. Closing his eyes, the realization of what she'd said dawned on him.**

**Dropping his vest, guns and pack where he stood, he ran up the stairs heading in the direction the Elizabeth had gone.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. The Balcony

Elizabeth stood out on the balcony that overlooked the ocean; her face was wet with a mixture of tears and rain. Her hands were white from gripping the railing so hard. The noise of the impending storm covered any noise that John made as he stepped outside.

"I'm sorry Liz." His voice was barely above a whisper as he lent against the railing himself. Elizabeth acknowledged his presence by turning away and wiping her face.

"Liz please, talk to me." His voice was warm and inviting.

As he spoke, he reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms, gently pulling her back towards him. She fought at first but gave up knowing that it was useless to fight him. She fell into his embrace, letting the warmth of his body warm her own.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Her statement was so quiet; John thought for a second that he was hearing things. "I knew that something was not right with the mission, but I sent you anyway."

She turned, never leaving his embrace, to face him. The look of guilt and worry that she held in her eyes caused his heart to contract.

"Liz, it wasn't your fault. We didn't even see the wraith ship land." His hand rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Atlantis can't afford to loose you John." She tilted her head to look him in the eye. "And I can't do this by myself. I need my ranking military officer to help me." A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Your not going to loose me." He held her at arms length and gently cupped her face. "Elizabeth, my job is to go to other planets and since we have no way of getting back to earth that's what I am going to do, but the only place I want to return to is to you. No Wraith or Genii or any other creature is going to stop that from happening."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her slim frame holding her tight when she mumbled something into his chest. He stepped back, never breaking the bond between them.

"What was that?" He asked in a puzzling voice. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I said that I think I had better get back." She tried to slip past him, but John roughly pulled her back to his embrace as the heavens opened up and the rain fell once more.

Liz looked up at John, confusion and anger evident in her eyes. Both of them stood frozen, neither one wanting to move or speak for fear of breaking the spell that they were seemingly under. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but John's finger tips on her lips forced her to forgo what she was about to say. She frowned as his thumb rubbed her cheek, and she could feel the warmth of his hand even against the coolness of the rain. The sky lit up as another strike of lightning cracked overhead. John could feel the desire cursing through Elizabeth's body, and he could also feel how much she was fighting it.

"For once just let go." He whispered softly as he started to close the gap between them. Suddenly, she pulled away and took a step back.

"I can't do that Major." She stated. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, straight away she could see how much that one word could ruin the moment that she had not experienced since before they left Earth.

Closing his eyes, John nodded.

"Fine Dr," He said with great emphasis on her salutation. "Have it your way."

With that he turned and walked from the balcony, almost colliding with Carson who was on his way to fetch Elizabeth.

"Sorry Major ……Elizabeth are you alright?" He asked as he noticed her saddened expression.

"Not really Carson, I think I just lost my one chance." Patting him on the shoulder as she past, Elizabeth left the balcony. Leaving Carson to wonder what had transpired only a few moments ago.


	3. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs nor do I receive any profit by using them.**

**Carson left the infirmary later that night. He was still puzzled by what Elizabeth had said to him earlier when he had found her on the balcony.**

"**I'm a little bit lonely; I'm a little bit blue. I can't stop crying, since I lost you. There's a pain in my heart, like a lightning bolt. I'm a little bit lonesome; it's all your fault."**

**He sound of country music drifted down the hallway. Checking his watch, Carson saw that it was a little after one am. As he came closer, he heard a voice singing along to the CD. The music seemed to be coming from Elizabeth's office.**

**Suddenly the music stopped and Carson froze. When he dared to step forward, something crunched under his foot. Looking down, he saw that it was one of the flyers that Ronon had been putting up. It was for a karaoke night that Ford Sheppard and a few others had been organising.**

**By this time another song had started to play. He recognised it as a Britney Spears song. His niece played the album all the time on Earth. Creeping closer still he peered through the glass windows and watched as Elizabeth sang along.**

"**Notice me, take my hand. Why are we strangers when, our love was strong."**

**He jumped when she threw the hair brush she was using as a microphone across the room. Taking a chance, he tapped on the glass.**

"**Sorry to interrupt, but I'm curious to know why you are singing in your office." He said as he slowly entered the room.**

**Elizabeth jumped when she heard Carson's voice behind her.**

"**Don't sneak up on me like that." She said once her heart had stopped racing. "And for your information, I'm trying to find a song for the karaoke night."**

**Elizabeth spoke as if it was no big deal. Carson crossed his arms and lent against a wall.**

"**Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" His question took her by surprise. "Just tell him."**

**Turning her back to him, she bit her lip before replying in a voice she hoped was clam and steady.**

"**Carson, I have no clue as to what you are talking about." She sensed him move behind her and she froze.**

**He placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn and look at him. He could see in her eyes the tears she fought to hold back. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered into her ear.**

"**Elizabeth it's ok to cry, it makes you human." He pulled back and tilted her face to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's killing you to not to be with him isn't it?"**

**Her tongue flicked out over her lips as she nodded.**

"**I love him Carson, or at least I think I do." She wiped at her tears. "But after what happened out on the balcony I don't know if he will forgive me for what I said."**

**Carson kissed her forehead and stepped over to the CD player.**

"**There is only one way to find out and I know the perfect song."**

**John hadn't spoken to Elizabeth since their confrontation on the balcony two days earlier. He stole a glance into her office while in the control room, and his heart constricted. He saw Carson standing behind Elizabeth with his hands on her hips. They were both laughing. Suddenly, John was overcome with anger. He stormed into her office.**

"**So much for not wanting a relationship!" He yelled as he stood facing them both. Almost immediately, Carson's hands dropped and both he and Elizabeth took a step away from each other.**

"**Look Major, this is not what it seems….." Carson stepped forward to offer his explanation.**

"**I don't want to hear your excuses Carson." John cut him off before he could say another word, before turning his attention to Elizabeth. "And you. You are nothing but a contradictive Napoleonic power monger."**

**With each word, he stepped forward, forcing Elizabeth to back away from him until she hit the wall that overlooked that gate room.**

**By this time, all activity had stopped and all attention had turned to the argument that was going on. Rodney, Ronon and Teyla had been watching in silence, until John had started to advance on Elizabeth. At that moment, all three of them sprinted up the stairs. Rodney was the first to enter the office, he walked up to John and tried to pull him out of the way, but he was met with a fist to the face.**

"**Major Sheppard, I do not believe that was necessary." Teyla said as she knelt beside Rodney.**

**Elizabeth was not going to back down this time.**

"**Major, I don't know what you think was going on in here, but you have no right to storm into my office yelling accusations. You are on stand down for two days. Dismissed!" Elizabeth slipped past John and left her office, trying to control her breathing as she went.**

**Carson looked to John.**

"**Major, if you want to know what was going on in here then turn up to karaoke tonight at eight pm." With that, Carson, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon walked out, leaving a confused and mad John standing in the office.**

"**What the hell is so special about karaoke?" He asked aloud to himself as he too left the office.**


	4. The Song

**Almost all personnel both military and civilian had gathered in what had now been deemed the 'Rec' room. Even the Athosians had been transported from the mainland to Atlantis for the night.**

**John checked his watch for the millionth time. As he looked up, he saw Rodney and Kate enter, seeing the large bruise on Rodney's cheek, John instantly felt bad.**

"**Hey Rodney. Sorry about punching you." John said as he indicated to his face.**

"**It's ok; it gives me a story to tell." Rodney replied with a shrug. "I knew that there was something going on between those two."**

**John turned to see Ronon and Teyla walking into room. It took him a few moments to see what Rodney meant. They were holding hands and they both had huge smiles on their faces. When they had joined John, Rodney and Kate, Teyla frowned at John who was still looking around the room.**

"**Major Sheppard for whom are you looking?" Teyla said knowing full well who he was looking for.**

"**Carson said that I would get answers at 8pm and it's five to." **

**Suddenly the lights dimmed and on the make shift stage Carson stood holding a microphone.**

"**Hello?...Can everyone hear me?"**

**After a chorus of yes and the nodding of heads, Carson continued.**

"**Ok well, I'd like to welcome you all to our first karaoke night. Our first singer is a young woman whom I think that we will all know well. She is our 'Commander and Chief' let's hear a big round of applause for Dr Elizabeth Weir!"**

**Carson moved off the stage as Elizabeth walked on holding a microphone tightly in her hands.**

**She looked at John and smiled, almost laughing at the look on his face. She nodded slightly and music filled the room.**

"**_Physical hints that he keeps missing_**

**_Don't have to think about it,_**

_**I wanna kiss and everything about it, **_

**_But he's too distant._**

_**I wanna feel his body,**_

**_I can't resist it._**

_**I know my hidden looks **_

_**Can be deceiving**_

**_But how obvious should a girl be?"_**

**John could not take his eyes off of Elizabeth, her words were like a hammer hitting him in the chest. 'How could I not have seen it?' He asked himself as he raised an eyebrow. The music was changing.**

"**_Know all about,_**

'**_Bout your reputation._**

**_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._**

**_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_**

**_Every time that I'm where you are_**

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door, **_

**_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore._**

_**I know I should go,**_

**_But I need your touch just too damn much."_**

**The music switched again and suddenly John could do nothing but stand there. He was mesmerised by her. She had now changed from the conservative clothes she normally wore to leather pants and a blood red halter. She was also moving her body seductively to the music.**

"**_You're looking just a little too hard at me._**

_**Standing just a little too close to me,**_

**_You're saying not quite enough to me._**

**_You're sipping just a little too slow for me._**

_**No doubt you play it real cool homie**_

_**Got me thinking what is it you do for me**_

**_I'm trippin', a little more than I should be_**

_**So let yourself go and get right with me.**_

**_I'm about to sign you up (So we can get right)_**

_**The night is up**_

_**We can get right; we can get right (we can get right)**_

**_I'm about to fill your cup (so we can get right)_**

_**The night is up**_

**_We can get right, tonight (we can get right)"_**

**Elizabeth had jumped off the stage and was now making her way to John at the back of the room.**

"**_Your lips talking bout I play too much._**

**_Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?_**

_**My hips moving oh so slow**_

_**Bar tab looking like a car note**_

_**All I need is you right here by my side**_

_**Take whatever you want babe lets ride**_

**_And whatever you won't do let me decide_**

_**Just put you name on the dotted line**_

**_I'm about to sign you up (So we can get right)_**

_**The night is up**_

_**We can get right; we can get right (we can get right)**_

**_I'm about to fill your cup (so we can get right)_**

_**The night is up**_

_**We can get right, tonight (we can get right)**_

**_So much we've got to say, but so little time_**

**_And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind_**

**_(Don't leave this love behind)_**

**_Baby take my hand, I show you why."_**

**Elizabeth by this stage had danced her way through the crowed that had gathered to watch her performance. She extended her hand and as John took it, she pulled him roughly towards her, her lips finding his mouth immediately. His reaction was just as powerful as hers. The crowed cheered as the two that everyone had been waiting on had finally gotten together.**

**Over the noise, Rodney heard the faint call of Gronin who had volunteered to stay in the control room to manage everything.**

"**Sorry to interrupt, but we have a little problem in the Gate room."**

**Both John and Elizabeth nodded as they looked around the room.**

"**Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson and Cadman come with us."**

**The seven of them walked briskly out of the 'Rec' room and began to make their way to the control room.**

"**What is it Gronin?" John asked as soon as he entered the deserted space.**

"**We keep getting a connecting wormhole, but after a micro second it disengages."**

**All eyes turned to Elizabeth as she walked to the Balcony.**

"**Everyone, this is Dr Weir. Sorry to disrupt the evening, but I am going to have to call a small break. We have a slight situation. The night shall continue as planned as soon as all is back to how it should be."**

**As she finished speaking and closed off the intercom channel, the gate once again activated. This time it stayed active.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. The News

"All security teams to the Gate room!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the gate as the teams ran into the room below. The gate had activated and there was still no IDC.

"Rodney, give me some news." Elizabeth said as she made her way from the balcony into the control room.

"I would but I don't have any!" Rodney said as he turned to one of the panels that were behind him.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Rodney yelling to the teams below.

"Pull back! The wormhole is unstable!"

Looking to Elizabeth, who nodded, all the teams moved back and waited to see who and or what would come through that gate.

"We're receiving and IDC!" Gronin said as he came to stand beside John. "It's Earth!"

Automatically, all eyes moved to look at the gate. A lone figure stepped through and Elizabeth watched John as a look of recognition crossed his features.

"Abby?" The figures face turned and a huge smile greeted John.

"Heya Johnny babe!" Her voice filled the room and broke the eerie silence. She turned back to the gate. "The Hail Mary has been passed. Close the wormhole."

"Ok so let me get this right, you have been sent here by General O'Neill to save us?"

Rodney spoke as if her were talking to a child. Rolling her eyes, Abby pushed herself away from the table and stood

"Yes Rodney as I have said for the thousandth time. You have all underestimated the danger you are in due to the wraith. You know nothing about them, no way to defend yourselves and what's worse no place is safe to hide from them." She said as she walked around the room, coming to stop behind John. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to survive the wraith you are going to have to trust me, whether you want to or not."

John looked over his shoulder at her and patted her hand.

"We trust you Abby." He said while looking at everyone else.

Elizabeth decided that it was time to speak up.

"Who exactly are you; you haven't even told us that." Her voice was filled with confusion and a touch of hurt at the way John was acting towards this stranger.

"I'm sorry I haven't really have I?" She didn't move her hand from John's shoulder instead she lent down and hugged him. "Well for starters, my name is Lt Abby Marie Sheppard."

A look of both shock and confusion crossed everyone's features, except for John's.

"Did you just say Sheppard?" Ronon asked in his usual tone.

"Yes Ronon I did. I am Johnny's little sister. Well adopted sister, but a sister none the less." She kissed his cheek and stood. "The main thing you need to know about me is that I am the one person who knows how to destroy the wraith."

She paused, letting the news sink in. Elizabeth visibly relaxed and Abby was the only one to catch it. She didn't need to ask why as she had seen the look of jealousy in her eye when she had first arrived.

Teyla was the first to recover.

"Why are you the only one who can destroy the wraith? Do you have some knowledge that the rest of the humans don't?"

Abby grinned.

"That's the thing: I'm not human. I am what you now call: An Ancient."

John was even shocked by this revelation. He knew his sister was special but he did not know that she was and entirely different species.

" I'm sorry that I did not tell you sooner, but I was forbidden. I was contacted by Omah just after you were born. She said that you were destined to change the fate of one world. I had to die to ascend and be the one to watch over you. Omah sent me here, not General O'Neill."

John shook his head and rose silently from his seat. He walked to the door and motioned for the guards outside to take Abby to a holding cell.

"You don't want to do that John."

She said in a quiet voice. He spun around, anger flaring in his eyes. It was so strong, it radiated through the room.

"The Wraith are here!"


	6. The Wraith

Teyla advanced upon Abby. The rest of the room was still too stunned to do anything.

"What do you mean the Wraith are here?"

Abby rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Take a guess, Teyla. You are the only other one I know of who can actually sense the Wraith. Concentrate hard for they are high above us at the moment."

Teyla close her eyes and both Elizabeth and John cast a glance at each other before looking back at Teyla whose eyes snapped open. The fear was plain to see.

"She is speaking the truth. The Wraith are here."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate.

"All personnel return to their stations. All Athosians to your quarters!"

The entire city was in complete array. All those who could or were willing to fight were armed and positioned around the city, awaiting any sign of the Wraith. Rodney and Radek were working furiously to try and get all of the defence systems up and running, while John, Ronon and Teyla were helping to locate every team member.

"If you would all just listen to me!" Abby yelled.

Elizabeth rounded on her and Abby had to take a step back. She could feel the hate and resentment and anger flowing from Elizabeth's very being.

"You do not speak, you do not move unless you are told to. How are we to know that you are not a spy, sent here to distract us during our every attempt to destroy the wraith?"

Abby opened her mouth to rebut.

"Don't Abby. I thought I knew you but I am like everyone else here. You are a stranger to me." John stepped up beside Elizabeth.

"Fine be that way. I'm trying to help you here." Abby froze just as she was about to say more. "No it's too soon!"

With that she took off running. Immediately John, Ronon and Teyla were after her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" John yell out to her as she rounded yet another corner.

"The armoury. The wraith are already in the city and I for one will not stand idly by and watch as my home is taken from me."

She stopped in front of what looked like a plain wall. The others caught her just in time to hear her mutter something in ancient and before any of them could ask what, the panel of the wall moved to reveal a stash of ancient weapons.

"Take one and follow me, we must hurry."

Not one of them questioned her; instead they each did as they were told.

Elizabeth was pacing the control room, she had not heard from John since he went after Abby.

"Major Sheppard, please respond."

She waited for an answer, but none came.

"John, please!" Her voice was soft and she looked at the floor, starting to fear the worst.

"Elizabeth…..We are with Abby, the Wraith are in the city. You need to get everyone ready."

His voice was filled with panting and she could tell that he was still running.

"I understand, but you take……." Her words were cut short as gun fire from military, wraith and an unknown weapon resounded in her ear.

"John! John, answer me what is happening? JOHN!"

Elizabeth felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

The control room was silent; everyone had heard her yell and had guessed what was going on. They all looked to her for news, but she had none. She had not received any answer and there was no more gun fire.


	7. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

**No sooner had everyone that had followed her taken a weapon, the wraith fire began. Abby had known that they were close but had she truely known how close she was then she would have led them to a different armoury.**

**"Everyone take cover and aim for their neck. It is the one place that these weapons will kill them."**

**Teyla watched as Abby held the weapon like a normal gun but on its side, copying her she fired just as one of the Wraith took a step forward. It was then that the battle began. **

**"Ronon, I need you to cover Jonny and myself." Abby could see both the look of confusion and a mix of fear and excitement on the faces of all three of her companions.**

**"You really need to trust me. I need to get closer to them to be able to do any real damage."**

**John nodded and looked to both Teyla and Ronon.**

**"She may not be who I thought she was but she is still my sister. Do as she says."**

**Abby cried out as she was struck by one of the Wraith's shots. **

**"We need to move now. Here put this on your arm."**

**She handed John a small device as both of them moved to one side, allowing Teyla nd Ronon to continue fighting.**

**"THis device was given to me by Omah. It will allow you to sense where the Wraith are at all times and where I am. When I give the signal i need you to throw a smoke bomb down the hall. Then give me a ten count before coming in behind me."**

**John nodded and gripped his gun tighter. He could here Elizabeth trying to talk to him in his ear piece but she was breaking up and he had to concentrate so he did not respond.**

**Then all at once the cover fire from Ronon and Teyla increased and she was gone. All three of them could here nothing nor see nothing as John had done as he was asked. Taking a deep breath he ventured in to what was now the unknown and used this new weapon to kill the wraith. **

**To Ronon and Teyla the battle was over before it had begun. The smoke was clearing and figures were starting to become clearer. They could see dozens of Wraith bodies lying on the floor with John and Abby in the middle crouched low, and back to back.**

**"John! John, answer me what is happening? JOHN!"**

**Everyone one of them heard Elizabeth's voice come from John's ear piece.**

**Standing slowly, Abby looked around her. She knew that there would be more, but that they were not yet in Atlantis.**

**"We have to get as many people as we can together. There are 1600 of these weapons throughout Atlantis. They are the only chance we ahve of defending our home."**

**She grabbed John shaking him out of his daze and all of them ran through the halls trying to get back to the control rool as fast as they possibly could.**


	8. The Trust

**Elizabeth was frantic by the time they had reached the control room. She didn't know whether they were alive, dead or captured. **

**"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"**

**She winced as she heard the words come out of her mouth. She didn't mean to sound so harsh.**

**Abby opened her mouth to respond, but John beat her to it. **

**"Liz the Wraith were in the city. Abby knows about some ancient weapons that are in hidded compartments in the walls. There are apparently about 1600 of them throught the city." He took a breath as the sercurity teams started to edge closr so as that they could hear what he was saying better. "These things are the best advantage we could have right now. We took out about three dozen Wraith by ourselves with these things."**

**Liz sighed and looked to both Teyla and Ronon who nodded to confirm what John was telling her.**

**"Dr Weir, I do believe that it would be best for the city if we listened to Abby. She does not seem to mean us any harm and knows of weapons that will kill the Wraith. I trust her."**

**Teyla spoke softly as she stepped up beside Abby, showing everyone that she did indeed trust her. When she had finished speaking both Ronon and John moved beside Abby as well.**

**"Liz, please, she is our only hope of saving our home."**

**Elizabthe thought for a moment before turning to everyone in the room below and switching on her com.**

**"Attention all personel, as you know we have a crisis on our hands. The Wraith have already entered the city. Thanks to some new found weapons we will have the upper hand in the inevitable battles ahead. As from this moment on until the Wraith have either been killed or leave Atlantis, Lt Abby Marie Sheppard will be in charge of command. She is an Ancient and knows this city better that anyone. Stay at your positions until directed. thank you."**

**Elizabteh tured to Abby.**

**"Save our city."**

**Abby nodded and called to the teams below to follow her to the next armoury.**

**"I need you to look after things here."**

**She looked Elizabeth in the eye and a bond was made between them. The trust had been formed.**


End file.
